I'm sorry
by animeB4guys
Summary: You do all you can to protect the ones you love, but no one can fight of death.


Everything had been good in your life.

You and John had been dating for over three years and things were amazing in your life, but just like the movies, the goodness of life didn't last.

It was your fault, but no one will tell you that. But you know it is.

It was a nice cool day and you were sitting at the table working away on your computer. John came home and you were hungry. It was late, there was food in the house, but none of that mattered.

He offered to make you food. Twice even.

You were selfish though and you both got in the car heading to a fast food place to pick up some food.

You both smiled and talked, everything was good in the world.

Next thing you knew there was a loud crash and your body felt the pain next.

Red. Everything was red and not the red like your favorite hoodie. No blood red.

The last thing you saw was Johns passed out body as you tired to call out his name. Darkness taking over.

You don't remember much of what happened next.

Flashing lights, voices, sirens.

Finally darkness consumed you and you were alone in silence. A warm welcoming silence.

You woke up in a room far too white. A slow beat of the heart monitor connected by your finger.

"Hey lil' man." A familiar voice quietly, as if he spoke to loud you would go back to darkness.

"Hey bro." Your voice is raspy and dry but you smile lightly showing him you're okay.

Then reality hits you. You remember the past events and John. Oh god John.

Doctors come rushing in. Your quickly accelerating heart beat causing an alarm to go off.

Eventually you calm down but not enough. You ask bro where John is but he tells you to rest.

After a week of healing in that damn room you are free to see John and how you long to. But when you see his body. His body in cast and more monitors and tubes he's tied to you break. You fall on the ground tears streaming down your face.

More time past and he doesn't wake up, but you keep him on life support.

You stop going to work, you stop sleeping as much, eventually you slowly stop eating too.

The time comes and you know what you have to do. John always talked about how he hated hospitals, how he hated the thought of machines keeping him alive.

Just like his will said after a month of being on life support, you pull the plug.

Just like that he's gone.

Your blue eyed, buck toothed, messy hair nerd is gone from the world.

Bro picks you up, no words are exchanged. Just a silent hug and you get in the car.

The funeral was worst. You killed John but no one knew. You were the one who made him go out for food.

There was food in the house but you were selfish. Now John paid for that with his life.

You just sit threw the service. People talked about how great John was and how he impacted their lives.

You left as shortly after. You couldn't handle it.

You moved back in with bro. Well physically. You never really came back. Not fully, but bro was there and he made sure you were okay.

You don't know when you started coming back but slowly you got back to living.

John was still apart of you but more like a calming memory.

Two years later you stand at a single grave stone.

"Hey Ebert." You say talking like he's right here.

"Sorry for killing you. I mean I know I didn't directly kill you but still."

You take a deep breath and relax yourself.

"Any way. I learned a song on the piano for you. Sorta my way of closure. I hope you enjoy."

You pull out the keyboard, the same one that was in your apartment you shared with John all those years ago.

Slowly you put your fingers in G and play a simple song.

 _angels we have heard on high_

 _sweetly singng over plains_

 _and the mountains in reply_

 _echoing their joyious crys._

 _gloo~ooo~ooo~ry_

You choke down a sob as you finish the song with Latin crying.

"Any way. I love you and I'm doing pretty good with life. Keep a spot ready for me in the after life."

A small smile graces your face. You pack up the keyboard and strap it on your back.

Giving his grave one more touch you close your eyes before turning around and walking away.

"Bye John."

 **I can't sleep so I wrote some feels. Hope you enjoy.**

 **As always, favorite, follow, review, etc. PM me for anything. I really need some writing ideas so request stuff (All ratings)**

 **till next time.**

 **-Ahj**


End file.
